Nicolai Technus
Nicolai Technus is a technology-based ghost and a villain from the Danny Phantom cartoon series. He was voiced by Rob Paulsen. TGTTA 2 While always a part of Slade's Team, this is his first major part and is one of the few who stayed with Slade. He handles the power of the entire contient with his powers. While a force of evil under Slade at the beginning, he fights Thawne's forces with the rest of the team and is driven to help his master and associates against their new enemy. He along with the other members of Slade's meeting to discuss their attack that Thawne commited on them and his theft of a precious item that Slade and Anti Cosmo claimed in a past adventure. Technus travels with Slade and his team to 2010 to follow Thawne so Slade, Hades and Anti Cosmo can get their past selves and Eddy to help them out. He's the Flying Dutchmans first mate as they are both ghosts. He is seen with the crew with they inspect the husks Harry found with Celes Chere that belong to the Philsopher's Stone. He and Mojo Jojo are told by Eggman and Cortex that The JOker made out with The Teen Titans while Harry continues his call to the duo. When Deathstroke ambushes Slade's crew and goes for the chrmoskimmer, he knocks the lights out to get a head start where Technus recharges the power with his powers so they can start chasing Deathstroke. Technus and the Ensemble find themselves invaded by Deathstroke where Reverb confirms this, He and Manray decide to team up to fight Reverb to give the rest time to escape. He then helps Anti Cosmo turn the power back on while Wells work to stall Deathstroke Technus joins up with the heroes to attack Joker's teammates and is reserved to attack foot soliders while the rest go through he with many other villains rescue Twilight and Rick from FANG and Bison. Harry Wells alongside Bowser, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Manray and Technus all land together and Harry begins to realize something when Mojo asks. Harry states that they must find his friends Team Flash, as they know more about Thawne than they do. The Team all agree to this and they are ready to follow this until They are trapped into something The Joker set up. Technus asks what's up when Joker says that he has prepared his own great maze and that they had to get out. Hades calls Joker a coward for making a trap rather than fight them. The Joker mocks Hades and tells Hades that even though they are devils, He and HIM can't get out without costing the team their chacnes. Bowser and Harry Wells don't trust and Bowser tries to use his fire breath to make a hole to escape when he is pushed back in. The Joker then Tells Bowser that he doesn't lie and Wells calls him dreadful for that comment. The team go into the deep forest and go near a lot of Tikis and go around to find a way around and Joker knowingly decided to sent robots knowing they would be easily killed. The Team jump on vines and go through the deep dark forest with Bowser and Technus leading the way with fire and electric while Hades is using his own powers to scroch the crap out of everyone while Wells and Mojo lead the way. Manray then notices some campers and Harry tells him and Technus to save them and recultantly they do . They find them On the mountain to the right of the porta-potty. - On the mountain overlooking the waterfall at the end of the area. - On the mountain overlooking the flat land after you enter the area Going further in the forest HIM and Hades decide to just go to the first exit out while just giving the rest of the team an easy way through which eventually all do as some of them namely Manray get distracted as a result. In the 2nd part of the maze, Mojo and Harry are up and they must make a bridge to make it to the 3rd and final leg. The two go down the swamp going on flatrock and taking out more enemies as they go. During their movement, Bowser sees one and just tosses it there and after 20 minutes The two come back with the 2nd one. Mojo mentions how they saw the whole area, but didn't see enough, leaving the team confused until Technus lights up an area and Technus goes to retrieve and brings to the area the last one and an bridge is made allowing the team to go into the cave As the six find more keys and more things they eventually find the exit and leave. But Bowser stays for a bit and goes collecting crystals which Manray looks impatient about it as does Harry. HIM goes chasing Bowser and tells him to just leave but Bowser still want crystals and to something for the team causing Mojo to slap his head in frustration. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Danny Phantom Universe Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Ghosts Category:Immortals Category:Flyers Category:The V Team's allies Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Electric Power Drainers Category:Caped Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Elementals Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rob Paulsen Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Hell Councils Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Intangibility